Awkward Moments in Robin and Frederick's Relationship
by MagicalFish
Summary: Follow up to A Knight's Task. Snippets and stories about Robin and Frederick as they navigate their relationship and the awkward moments that come with it. Male Avatar/Frederick
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a silly little follow up to A Knight's Task. These are just some story ideas I couldn't get out of my head. First chapter will be some snippets, and the second chapter will be a short story. I hope people enjoy them!

The pairing here is **Male** Avatar/Frederick. Don't like, don't read.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chrom doesn't knock**

"Planning new strategies already? We won the battle today." Frederick, his hair wet from his bath and clad in loose fitting clothes with a towel over his shoulders, sat down on Robin's cot. Robin looked up from the map, pushing away the drawings of the terrain and the list of names.

"Sort of." He smiled with gratitude when Frederick got up and began massaging his shoulders. "Since we've entered Valm, our army has grown. I need to learn as much as I can about our new comrades."

The knight dug his hands into Robin's back, a knot of tension the tactician hadn't known was there loosening under the forceful touch. "I feel our new comrades, despite their strange origins, will be quite helpful," Fredrick said.

"I agree." Lucina, in the few short weeks he had known her, was nearly as talented as Chrom, and Laurent was more than a match for his mother in magical power. He furrowed his brow, trying to remember the name of the reclusive wyvern rider who Kellam had fathered. The man sure made an effort not to be noticed.

Frederick stepped around the chair Robin sat in, facing him. His hands curled around Robin's jaw. "Are you very busy?"

Robin grinned. "Not so busy that I can't relax." He followed the knight's guidance, leaning forward for a kiss that deepened quickly. Heat flowed down his body. Frederick had gotten more forward of late about what he wanted, and Robin loved it.

Tactics could wait. They broke apart just long enough for Robin to stand and move over to the cot. The towel dropped from Frederick's shoulders, and in between kisses Robin helped him remove his shirt, running his hands over the knight's body. He traced a scar that a particularly vicious Risen had given the man, then trailed his fingers lower to the knight's well muscled abdomen. Frederick shuddered, letting out a low gasping moan.

"Let me please you," the knight said, and Robin tilted his chin up as Frederick leaned forward to undo the clasp on his cloak. It fell to the floor, and Frederick connected their mouths, slipping his tongue in Robin's mouth while his fingers worked on buttons. He slid one hand beneath Robin's tunic.

"Robin." They both froze at the sound of Chrom's voice, but too late. "I wanted to see if—OH GODS!"

"Er, Chrom!

"My Lord!" Frederick took his hands off Robin so fast that a broken button fell to the floor.

"Uh…" Chrom's face was dark red. "I'm sorry!" He backed up, nearly falling over Robin's chair. "It can wait!" With that he turned and ran, the tent flap swishing with his passing.

Frederick stared after him, eyes wide. "I…do you think it was important?" he turned to Robin, face pale. "Should we…go after him?"

Robin bit his lip to keep from laughing. "No, Frederick." He kissed the other man's neck, and relished the change in breathing that he knew meant his lover appreciated it. "He did say it could wait, didn't he?"

VVV

The strategy meeting the next morning was rather strained. Chrom fumbled his words as he described the terrain, and wouldn't meet Robin's eyes throughout the entire discussion.

Finally, Robin had enough. "Chrom," he said. "I don't think you're totally focused here."

"I…" Chrom looked up, then blushed hot. "Oh Gods, this is awkward. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I've known you and Frederick…I mean, I know a lot of people are together now, and of course Sumia and I…what with all the things happening, I just didn't think…"

Robin smiled, shaking his head. "It's fine, Chrom. You were one of the first to know, and now you've seen more than most." He chuckled.

Chrom grit his teeth. "Er, right."

"Just do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Make a point to knock before entering anyone's tent in the future. I think everyone will appreciate it."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Oil**

"I love shopping!" Nowi did a strange sort of hop skip as she trailed after Robin and Donnel. Nah rolled her eyes.

"Mother, could you please act your age?" she hissed. Robin stifled a laugh.

He wasn't as much a fan as Nowi, but he had to admit that leaving the camp and heading out among the people they were fighting to save was enjoyable. Men in woolens and cloaks and women in colorful dresses swirled around them, and vendors hawked wares from stalls laden with everything from steel weapons to candle wax.

"Lookie here, Nah, some fishin' line!" Donnel held it up, the vendor keeping a careful eye on him. "I kin teach you to fish if you'd like!"

"Sure thing, father." Nah's gaze flicked from stall to stall, settling on one laden with vegetables. "Ooh, tomatoes."

"Tomatoes!" Nowi shrieked. She headed over, smiling hugely. "I want some tomatoes!"

"Calm down, Mother," Nah said with a roll of her eyes.

Robin's attention was caught by the next stall over. The man was selling oils. Scented oil, candle oil, and an oil with a particular consistency he and Frederick needed.

As inconspicuously as he could, Robin pointed to the oil. The vendor nodded, and in moments he had pocketed the item and paid the man.

"Robin?" Nah gazed up at him with big eyes. He hadn't even noticed the girl approach. "What's that oil for?"

Oh Gods. "Um…" he looked around for help, but Donnel was still examining fishing line and Nowi…he met her eyes and immediately looked away. She would just make things worse, and probably be twice as curious as her daughter.

"Do you put it on food?" Nah asked.

Robin spluttered. "No, it's, um…" Damnit, coming up with an excuse shouldn't be this hard. Nah knew, as most people in camp did, that he and Frederick were together, but she didn't need to know specifics!

Nowi sighed as she approached. "C'mon, Nah, everyone knows what oil is for! It's for greasing up saddles and tent poles and things!"

Robin blinked. Saddles and tent poles?

"Oh." Nah nodded. "I see."

"Now Robin, can I have some tomatoes?" Nowi smiled sweetly.

Robin had to smirk, flipping her a few coins. "Sure."

"Go get some for me, Nah!" With a sigh, the younger manakete took the money and headed over to the tomato vendor.

"C'mon, Robin," Nowi said quietly with a beaming smile. "Give me some credit. I am 1000 years old, you know."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

**Inigo**

Frederick tensed in his arms, drawing Robin out of a deep sleep. "What is it?" the tactician mumbled.

The interior was dark, as was the night outside. Frederick sat up, his body tense, and the movement drew Robin into full wakefulness. He kept silent, sitting up also, his heart pounding. Was the camp under attack?

As smooth as a snake, Frederick stepped off the bed and picked up his axe. Robin reached for the thunder tome he kept near his pillow.

"Show yourself!" Frederick's voice cracked like a whip through the dark.

"Ssssh!" A dark shape darted into the tent, hands up in the air. "It's just me!"

"Inigo?" Robin asked. Frederick lowered his axe, then remembered he wasn't wearing any pants and stepped backward toward the bed, covering himself with the sheets. His body radiated tension.

"Yes! Keep your voices down!"

"What are you doing skulking about our tent?" Frederick demanded. Robin grinned. Our tent. He liked the sound of that, even if Frederick did always wake up before sunrise to take care of Chrom's affairs in the morning.

"I…" Inigo scuffed his feet on the floor. "Can I, uh, borrowsomething?"

It took Robin a second to parse his words. "Borrow what?"

"Um…"

"Speak up!" Frederick demanded, ever the drill sergeant.

"Okay!" Inigo squeaked. "I want to borrow…you guys have oil, right?" Robin blinked, and Frederick turned to meet his eyes. "C'mon, you know what I mean. Oil. For, uh,"

"I get it," Robin said quickly. "Uh, I may not be the one to tell you this, but girls don't need-"

"It's not for a girl!" Inigo said. Silence reigned for a moment. "L-look, do you have it or not?"

Frederick sighed. "Robin, do we have extra?"

"A bit, yes." Robin reached behind the cot and grabbed a vial. He grinned as he handed it over. "Who's the lucky man, Inigo?" He thought back over who he had seen Inigo with, but couldn't come up with any guesses.

"Just…thank you! I'll pay you back!" Inigo ran from the tent.

"Hmph. I suppose he's anxious to use it," Robin said with a laugh.

"Gerome."

"Huh?"

"Gerome," Frederick said. "They are secretive about it, but when I patrol the camp late at night I have seen Gerome watching Inigo dance. Lately they have been…very close." Humor entered his voice. "Although Inigo will deny it, I'm sure."

"And I almost believed he really was girl crazy, too." Robin laughed. "Well, if he wants it kept secret I'll honor that."

Frederick sat next to him on the cot, his breath tickling Robin's ear. Robin turned, their mouths meeting, and he groaned when Frederick put his hands on him, stroking.

"We did have extra, right?" Frederick said.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

** Mark**

Robin sat in the dark, his head in his hands. Lucina's words swam in his mind, blocking out his awareness of the maps in front of him and the steadily dying candle.

_ "In the future, you killed my father. You were responsible."_

Robin spread his hand in front of him, staring at the Mark of Grima that had been present since Chrom had found him. He had ignored it at first. He had no memory of who he was, and if he had been a Plegian follower of Grima, it no longer mattered. He was different now.

But he had betrayed Chrom. Validar now had the Fire Emblem. He was Validar's son, a disciple of Grima, and Gods, he had seen it. He had seen himself, murdering Chrom in his dreams. His stomach twisted, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

He should have let Lucina kill him. Chrom should not have stopped it.

Dim evening light flashed into the dark tent as the flap opened, and Frederick walked into the gloomy interior, the knight standing motionless by his side. Robin kept staring at his hand, flexing it open and closed a few times. He couldn't look at his lover. He had betrayed them all.

"Your candle is nearly out." Frederick's voice was soft.

Robin took a shuddering breath. "You should have left me. All those years ago, in the field.

"And doomed Chrom and the Shepherds to death at the hands of Gangrel?" Robin looked up at Frederick's form in the dark. The knight held out a candle in a dish, angling down to light it in the guttering flame of the one on Robin's desk. "I heard about what Lucina told you. But it changes nothing."

"Frederick, it changes everything!" Robin cried. "Gods, I-"

"Silence!" Frederick's voice lashed. "If you were truly a traitor, would you be speaking this way?"

Robin ground his teeth together. "It doesn't matter. If Validar can control me-"

"You are stronger than that!" Frederick glared, then his expression softened. "This is not the Robin I fell in love with."

The words knifed. "I- I know-"

Frederick put the newly lit candle on the table, kneeling down by Robin's chair to kiss him lightly. "That is not what I meant. You are strong. Validar won one battle. But you have led us through entire wars and won. You cannot let this beat you." He kissed him again, deeper. "I won't let it."

"F-Frederick…" Robin tilted his chin up, letting the knight kiss his neck.

"I serve Chrom. But I love you. Chrom will not have to kill you, I'll make sure of it." Frederick licked his collarbone, putting his hands on Robin's waist. "I trust you. We all do. You will find a way. If you cannot overpower Validar, you can fool him."

Robin closed his eyes, succumbing to his lovers touch. Frederick, strong, loyal Frederick, forgave him. As he was swept up in the familiar sensations of their lovemaking, worries about who he was and the failure today faded.

The next morning, he woke to light streaming through the walls of the tent and his lover by his side. He sat up immediately, heading to his desk and grabbing a quill.

_ If you cannot overpower Validar, you can fool him._ Robin smiled at the memory of Frederick's words.

He had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

As one of the reviewers guessed, the next chapter brings in Morgan!

**Morgan**

Tiki sure hadn't mentioned any treasure left by the divine dragon, but it would be foolish to overlook the possibility. Of course, now that they had come to this ancient ruin, they had run into more Risen than treasure.

"These Risen will fall to my might! To SHADOWDARKNESS!" Owain crowed, raising his glass sword over his head. Robin hoped he wasn't too attached to "Shadowdarkness."

"Keep an eye out, everyone," Chrom said. "Even if we find nothing, at least we'll clear out these monsters."

"Right." Robin took one last look at the notes he had made before raising his voice. "Alright everyone—move out!"

He hopped on Frederick's gryphon. They had taken to fighting together, not only because the strong knight helped him in battle, but because Robin's voice carried well from the air. It was easier to give commands that way. He also liked to think it raised the army's morale to see their tactician and their knight captain working together.

As they flew higher, surveying the strange blue tinted stones, something caught his eye, made more obvious by the strange sense that being in battle gave him. A young girl, alone among the risen.

Pain arced through his head, and he grit his teeth, but it vanished as soon as it had come.

"Are you alright?" Frederick put an arm around him, steadying him on the gryphon.

"Yeah. It was…nothing." He kept an eye on the girl. The first chance he got, he would go over to her. She may just be a looter, but he doubted it.

Owain broke through the enemy lines first, although he gave a bellow of outrage as "Shadowdarkness" shattered into pieces over an enemy's head. Lucina, resplendent on her new white horse, charged ahead, and Chrom and Sumia took care of the stragglers.

The way was clear. "Frederick," Robin said.

"Hmm?"

"Fly down toward that lip in the stone there. There's someone I want to talk to."

"Could it be a new comrade?" Frederick grinned as he twisted the reins, muttering "Land," to his gryphon. Robin smiled. Frederick had taken it upon himself to train all of their new recruits in battle, whether they needed it or not. His dedication had proven invaluable in learning each of their abilities and strengths.

"I hope so." The gryphon wheeled, and Robin dismounted with a jump, staring at the girl.

She had green hair and was wearing a dark cloak much like his, although the leggings and shirt reminded him of what Nowi wore to battle, and he grimaced. Her ears were not pointed, though at her side she held a pouch of dragonstones. Manakete?

"Hello," he called. Frederick moved his gryphon closer. "What are you doing here?"

The girl whirled. "Oh!" her face lit up when she met Robin's eyes. "Father! I've been looking for you!"

The gryphon squawked next to him as Frederick nearly choked his mount in surprise. Robin froze, ice water splashing through his veins.

"I'm sorry…Did you say Father?" Robin sputtered. His stomach sank to his feet. That was impossible, for more reasons than one. He looked over to Frederick, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yes! I thought I'd lost you." The girl walked over, eyes bright. "Why did you disappear, father?"

"I will…I will go help Chrom," Frederick said suddenly.

"Wait!" Robin whirled, but Frederick had already taken off, wind gusting his robes and the girl's hair.

His daughter's hair.

Oh Gods.

Anxiety wound cords around his chest, but Robin cleared his throat. If this was his daughter…however it had happened, he had to help her.

"Alright," he said the girl. "Listen to me."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Morgan. His daughter's name was Morgan, and when she dispatched an enemy Risen with little effort, he learned that she was in fact Manakete. Despite her overpowering strength, she wanted to be like him. "A wonderful tactician like you!"

They made camp just outside the ruins, Robin staring at his food. Morgan had run off to talk to Nah, who also had no memory of the girl. Well, of course he had no memory of her, he thought with a tense jaw. She was his daughter from the future!

A different timeline, maybe. Gods, this was complicated.

Robin wanted to be a good father to his daughter. He would help her be a good tactician. But he had to talk to Frederick.

And of course, he realized as he looked up from his meal, Frederick was nowhere in sight.

Robin put down his food, heading out among the tents. His feet felt like lead, and he calmed his breathing. He had to find his lover. He had to explain. No, more than explain, he had to figure out how this had happened. He had never been with a woman. He had never been attracted to women!

He remembered Frederick's pain when Chrom and Sumia had gotten together, and how betrayed the knight had felt. Robin would never, ever do that to him.

"See, father!" Yarne's high pitched voice came from inside one of the tents as Robin walked through the camp. "If Robin can cheat on his lover, how do I know you won't cheat on Mom! And then I won't exist!"

Robin winced, hurrying away. Gods, he hoped that wasn't what most people thought.

He checked his tent, but there was no sign of Frederick. He went over to Chrom's, the largest tent on the field, but the knight wasn't there either. He sighed in frustration.

"Looking for Frederick?"

Robin jumped at the familiar voice. "Chrom!"

The Lord gave him a wry smile. "I think he went over to talk to Tiki."

Tiki. Manakete. Robin's face burned. Of course. "Chrom, I didn't-"

"I know. Go find him." Chrom nodded with a grin, giving him a slight push toward the manakete's tent. "You should talk to her too."

"Right." Chrom's attitude did little to attenuate his anxiety. He jogged toward the purple and green tent, slowing as he approached the tent flap.

He cleared his throat. "Uh…hello? Tiki?"

"Come in."

He ducked as he entered, then paused. Frederick sat on a cushion, sipping tea. The interior was sparse compared to his tent, but he supposed Tiki had no need of either strategy or weaponry.

"Robin." Tiki's face was red to the tips of her ears. "I…I have to apologize. I didn't think…Is Morgan with you?"

"No, she's with Nah." Robin looked to Frederick, who gave him an unreadable look over his cup. "What's this about?"

Tiki winced. "Morgan is…my daughter. And your daughter."

Robin's stomach flipped, and he took a step back, his face heating. He looked to Frederick, willing the man to believe him. "Um, we've never…"

"I know. I…I'm sorry." Robin turned his gaze back to the Manekete. "Please, just hear me out." Tiki clasped her hands in front of her. "Please?"

"Okay." Robin took a deep breath, meeting Frederick's eyes again. "Go ahead."

Tiki's gaze grew distant. "We Manakete live a very long time, as I'm sure you know. And I am…lonely. Very often. There are others, but few, and we range far and wide. When I am among people like this, I am the happiest I've ever been."

"And you, Robin." She sighed. "You remind me so much of Mar-mar. You are wise, and strong, like the best of Manakete I've known." Robin flushed, and Tiki smiled. "I know you do not prefer women. But two days ago, I had made up my mind. I was going to ask you—both of you," and she turned to Frederick now, "If Robin could give me a child." She ducked her gaze. "I know it is…selfish of me to ask that of both of you. But the manakete need new blood. We have Nah, but I also desire a child, and Robin…you are the best choice."

"I…" Robin "I am flattered…but…" he looked to Frederick, searching for the knight's thoughts on his stoic face.

Frederick sipped his tea. "You should do it, Robin."

His heart thudded. "What?"

Frederick swirled his cup, a habit that usually amused Robin. "It is your choice, of course. I will support whatever you choose to do. But," and his mouth twitched in a smile, "It seems the choice was already made."

"Father!" Morgan poked her head into the tent. "What are you doing in here?"

Tiki lit up when she saw her daughter. "Morgan," she said. The girl cocked her head, taking in the sight of the older manakete.

"Um, Morgan, this is Tiki," Robin said. "Your mother."

"Mother?" Morgan stared with wide eyes. "I don't really…remember." Her mouth turned down.

"It's alright." Tiki smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"And this is Frederick," Robin said. Frederick met his gaze, a small smile on his face. "Just think of him as…Um…"

"A second father?" Morgan asked. "I think you mentioned him. Before, I mean. When you were older." She bit her lip, clearly struggling to remember, then smiled and turned to Frederick. "It's good to meet you!"

"And you." Frederick smiled and stood. "Starting tomorrow, of course, you will start training. Understood?"

Morgan grinned. "Understood!"

Tiki moved closer to Robin. "I assume the answer is yes?"

"Yeah." He watched his daughter with a smile.

Frederick set his cup down and joined Robin by the entrance to the tent. He took the tactician's hand in his. "When all this is over, of course," the knight said. "I think we've agreed."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Morgan stayed behind with Tiki, and Frederick and Robin walked back, the sun setting behind them and casting the sky in pink and purple hues.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, taking Frederick's hand. "I know that must have been a shock. It sure was for me."

"It was…surprising, yes." Frederick watched the sun set, and they stopped walking for a time. "I regret leaving you alone on the battlefield. I was…hurt, at first," he admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Frederick squeezed his hand tighter, and his mouth twitched the way it did when he was amused. "Chrom told me to talk to Tiki as soon we returned. Apparently she saw fit to ask him for permission to ask you first."

"That…actually explains a lot," Robin said with a grin.

"Besides," Frederick continued. "Morgan seems like a nice young woman. A fine legacy."

"From a different future," Robin mused. "Perhaps…perhaps she is from a better future. One that we will make."

Frederick nodded. "I can only hope."

"Did you ever want children?" Robin grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth. "Sorry, I know it's a strange question."

"I dedicated my life to serving Chrom and the Shepherds." Frederick looked back over the camp. "It never crossed my mind. Training others…that was all I needed."

"That makes sense." Robin nodded. "I have to admit to the same. Ending these wars was my first and only goal." He pulled Frederick closer. "Until you, that is."

Frederick leaned forward, their foreheads touching and their breathing mingling in the evening air. "You taught me a lot, also," the knight said, his voice soft. Their lips met, gently.

Someone dashed by them, fast as a blink, and then Vaike's voice rang out. "See, Yarne? They're still together. I am NOT going to cheat on your mother! Get back here!"

Frederick turned, watching the warrior as he chased his son down the hill. "Is that what people thought?" he asked with a bemused twist of his lips.

Robin sighed. "We'll just have to show them its not true."

"Agreed."

Frederick pulled Robin closer and their mouths met again, the sun low in the sky behind them. War and duty loomed, but at that moment nothing could break them apart.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

There will probably be one more chapter, once I beat the game. Please review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
